


Promises

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a caring daddy, F/M, Love, Protective Bruce, bruce has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Ivy Rose Banner knows more than she lets on for her age and Tony was the only one who could see it coming… Short drabble/one-shot (will expand if you like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

She sees her mother pressed against the small desk in the room in fear, a thousand bullets ricochet off the walls and Ivy can only see green, Darcy watches in awe as she sees her daughter stand in the middle of the room, eyes on the gunmen and she hasn't grown large, she stays human-sized and laughs in disbelief when her daughter flips the desk across the room, crashing into the gunmen just as the Avengers burst into the room and Bruce is surprisingly calm, until his daughter turns around and he gasps.  
Clint holds Natasha back and he can hear Steve muttering in disbelief as Thor descends on the remainders of the men that were now scattering. Darcy remains on the floor and both parents have their eyes on their daughter.  
"Ivy…" Bruce began, watching Ivy look down at her human hands, amazed at her super strength. She looked at him, tears forming in her green coloured eyes, looking at the destruction she had caused in a matter of moments. "Ivy its Daddy, can you hear me?"

He manages to stay calm when his daughter lets out a whimper that is crossed with a growl and she slowly replies to her father.

"They- try, they try hurt mummy," she whimpered.  
"Baby, I'm fine." Darcy soothed "We need you to calm down for us, okay?"  
Bruce slowly advances to his daughter in the middle of the room and she stumbles backwards and he stops, watching her.  
"Ivy sweetheart, we can go home now, just come with us. Please. Mummy is fine; we just need you to calm down, okay?" Bruce pleads to his daughter and he crouches down to her level and he can hear Tony saying they should have all expected this, but she looks up at her father, growling.  
"You mean the cage? You had been hiding. You had been hiding from me." Ivy could clearly communicate better than the Hulk could in this state.

Darcy shoots a horrified look at her husband, mouthing the words "how does she know?" at him but he just keeps his eyes on his daughter, his heart breaking at the distress his daughter was in.  
"I know, I know sweetheart but we can explain, we can go home. We can go home, back to the tower."  
Ivy shakes her head and steps back some more.  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
Bruce can see Ivy's chest rise and fall quickly, as if she was hyperventilating or this change was exhausting her.

"I promise you, you'll be safe with me, with us. You're not in trouble and we'll be going home, nobody will hurt you, I promise." Bruce holds out a hand for his daughter to take and he can see her hesitate for a moment before she walks forward, her eyes reverting back to her normal brown and she slowly collapsed to the ground, Bruce catching her before she even closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, daddy." She whispers  
"I know baby, I know. "  
She lets the darkness envelope her and Darcy crawls over to her family in the middle of the room.  
"Bruce…" she began  
He shook his head, knowing far too well where she was going with the conversation  
"Let's get out of here."  
He stood up with his daughter in his arms and turned to the other Avengers who led him the way back to the transport that awaited them.

"I made a promise that I intend to keep."


End file.
